


Wordpicture: Ginny Weasley

by Deannie



Series: Wordpictures [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-24
Updated: 2003-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie





	Wordpicture: Ginny Weasley

It sat there, on the bedside table... mocking her.  


Last summer, it was all about that book. Last summer, she spent hours thinking up charms to learn once she finally started school--how to make a rainbow burst out when it opened, how to lock it with an unbreakable charm... How to make _his_ face appear when only _she_ looked at the cover...  


But now, in the heat of mid-July, the book seemed somewhat less important. Or at least less benign, though this was a simple blank journal and not _that_ book. But it still felt evil and wrong--a danger to be avoided, instead of a friend in times of both fun and failure.  


It hadn't been her fault. None of it. Mummy said so, and Dad too. Even the boys had tried to convince her. And Harry. Harry hadn't held it against her for a moment. He'd almost died because of her, but he'd never even thought it was her fault.  


And it wasn't. Except that Dad had told her, time and again: "Never trust anything if you can't see where it keeps its brain!"  


It was her own curiosity that had brought her to this. She wrote in _that_ book, and it responded. And at that point, she should have run to her father and shown it to him and had done with it. And the fact that she hadn't made it entirely her fault, didn't it?  


It was silly to want to keep a diary anyway. In this house, with no real privacy, a diary was ammunition. They wouldn't _mean_ to make her angry... but a family that loved, teased. That was what Mummy always said. And they'd have teased her mercilessly about _him_ if they'd ever read the diary last year.  


She opened this diary, plain and safe and unresponsive. No rainbows. She hadn't had time this year to learn that spell. Reading through, she tried to remember the girl who wrote those gushing lines. The girl who fawned over a boy she'd known in legend all her life. A boy she'd met but once, for moments, on a crowded train platform.  


She wasn't that girl anymore. And he wasn't the stuff of legend now. He was simply a boy who should have had a real life, and didn't. Whatever crush she still held for him was tempered by reality now. Harry was a force to be reckoned with, to be sure, but...  


He wasn't the dashing, wonderful, magical Harry Potter who had thwarted He Who Must Not Be Named. She saw the truth behind the legend, down to the boy who had been caught up in circumstances he couldn't hope to make sense of.  


So now they had something in common, didn't they?  


And the knowledge made her pity him.  


Fear burned the diary of the summer before the world changed. Anger threw it into the fire as sorrow raised the flames up to consume it. There were no rainbows.  


And part of her worried that for her, as for Harry, there might never be  
again.

* * *  
The End


End file.
